Trica
by Piper Halliwell
Summary: The charmed ones have to protect a very special girl.
1. Trica

Body Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the characters you don't recognize. This is my first fanfic so any and all feed back is appreciated! Thanks, Me. 

Trica 

"Nell, what's wrong with you? Ever since you got back from school you seem so different! We used to be so close, but now you don't even want to be around me anymore." said a teenage girl. The girl had medium brown hair and blue green eyes and couldn't have been more than around fifteen or sixteen years old. 

"Can I help it if I don't want to spend tome with my little sister anymore Trica? Maybe if you weren't so annoying I might still want to be around you. I want off to college and discovered the fun in being bad. Unlike me baby sister, you are all good all the time, and absolutely no fun to be around!" hissed Nell. Nell had slightly lighter hair, with brown eyes, and looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. 

"You know what, fine be the biggest bitch in the world Nell, I don't care anymore. But when mom and daddy find out what's going on they're gunna kill you!" replied Trica. 

"Somehow I don't think they're gunna mind all that much." Nell said with a slight laugh. 

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." answered Trica. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A young man orbed into the room that Trica and Nell were sleeping in. He walked over to Trica's bed and gently shook her. "Come on you have to get up." he whispered to her. 

"Huh, what's going on?" Trica said. 

"Shhhh...... Don't wake up Nell!" the man answered "I have to take you somewhere now!" he added quietly, but urgently. 

"But why, is there something wrong?" asked Trica. 

"Yes, but I'll explain once I get you out of here!" the man said. 

"O.K., fine but you better tell me!" said Trica. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey Phoebe. How come you're so late?" asked Piper. 

"Oh, I was waiting for Cole, but he didn't show." answered Phoebe slightly depressed. 

"Don't worry hunny, I'm sure that he'll come soon, he's probably just waiting until it's safe." reassured Prue. 

"What if he can't, what if something went wrong! I should never have let him go down there!" cried Phoebe. 

"Phoebe, you didn't let him, he went on his own, remember. For the greater good." said Leo. Just as he finished talking he looked up with a strange look on his face. "Piper, could you freeze the club for me? They need to see me." 

"I thought they were giving you the night off?" asked Piper. 

"I thought so too, but they said that it was important." replied Leo. 

"Oh, I guess if it's important." Piper said throwing her hands into the air. 

"Thanks." he said giving Piper a kiss and then orbing away. 

"Uhhhhhh, I hate it when he does that!" she said 

Phoebe and Prue just gave each other amused glances. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Leo got up there he noticed a young girl in her mid teens standing next to a young man in his late teens who was talking to the elders, both of whom had their backs to him. "I wonder how that kid knows how to speak like a whitelighter, they wouldn't have made him one, would they?" he said to himself. 

"Ahhh Leo thank you for joining us so quickly." one of the elders said to him. Did he just talk to me in English? Thought Leo. Now I bet that you two are wondering what you are doing here" the elder continued, speaking to Leo and the girl. "Leo, this is Trica" he said as she turned around. As she did Leo stuck out his hand to her, as she saw him he noticed something flicker in her eyes. She took his hand, but glared angrily at the young man. 

"Hi Trica, nice to meet you." Leo said. 

"You too" Trica replied. 

"And Leo this is Rocco," the elder said gesturing towards the young man "he's Trica's whitelighter." Leo was shocked, Rocco couldn't have been more than nineteen or twenty when he died he thought, but he said nothing. The elder continued, looking directly at Leo "Leo, Trica is a very powerful witch, one of the most powerful the world has ever known. It seem as though her entire family has been turned. We had Rocco get her, but now we need you and the charmed ones to protect her. It was decided by the source himself that id Trica wasn't also turned by tomorrow morning someone in her family was going in to kill her." 

"Jeeze, it's like I'm not even here. I mean hello I am standing right next to him!" Trica mumbled under her breath. The elder gave her a look, but said nothing. 

Leo looked at Trica before saying "Is her entire family was turned, why wasn't she?" 

"Apparently they all have a predisposition to evil" said the elder "Trica is just powerful enough to resist it." Leo looked at the teenage girl in front of him, could she be that powerful? He wondered, and why is her family so important to the source? They were questions he would have asked, but Trica cut him off just as he was about to. 

"So where am I going I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!" she said. 

"Well Trica, you're going to go with Leo and I am going to go back home so that no one will think that I helped you to get away." Rocco answered. 

"Fine then." Trica said, then she turned to Leo, "let's go!" 

The elder gave him a look of sympathy before saying "Good luck, to both of you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo orbed Trica and himself to the manor to see if the girls were back yet. When they arrived Trica took one look around and said "What the hell?" 

"What is it?" Leo asked her. 

"Uhhhh..... it's nothing" Trica said. 

"O.K. then, stay right here, I'm going to see if they're back yet." Leo told her. 

"You bet" Trica said more to herself then o Leo. "You know I think that I'm just gunna sit right in this couch while I wait." Trica said yawning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo walked up the stairs softly "Piper, Prue Phoebe" he called softly. There was no answer, so he looked down at his watch, it was almost 4:30 in the morning. "They should be home, I guess that I'm just going to have to wake them up." he said to himself. He walked over to his and Piper's bedroom and walked in, and there she was sleeping in the bed, he watched her for a moment, not wanting to wake her, but realizing that he had to. "Piper wake up" he said to her. 

"Humph....." she mumbled and rolled over. 

"Come on Piper wake up." he said again shaking her lightly. 

"Leo?" she said quietly. 

"Yeah Piper it's me. I need you to go wake up Phoebe and Prue." he said. 

"What? Why? Leo it's 4:30 in the morning." she asked. 

"Piper it's important, and I would rather only have to explain it once." Leo said to her. 

"Oh, fine but they are going to kill me. I hope you know that." Piper said as she sleepily got out of bed and walked towards the door. 

A couple of minuets later Piper and a very sleepy Prue and Phoebe came into the room. "What's this all about Leo?" asked Prue. 

"Let's see where to begin.." started Leo. 

"How about at the beginning, and make it fast!" interrupted Phoebe. 

"Phoebe!" both Piper and Prue scolded. 

"What?! I can't help it, I'm grumpy when I don't have enough sleep." she answered. 

"Anyway," Leo said, and then he proceeded to tell the girls about Trica. 

"Wow" said Phoebe, who was more awake now, "kinda makes you happy that we didn't get our powers until our twenties doesn't it." 

"What do you know about her" asked Prue. 

"Not much, except that her name is Trica, she's a witch, and her family was turned." 

"Where is she?" asked Piper. 

"She's downstairs." answered Leo. 

"Well lets go talk to her." said Piper who felt sorry for the girl. 

They walked down the stairs without saying a word, each lost in their own thoughts. When they got into the parlor they found Trica fast asleep on the couch. Phoebe got an extra blanket to cover her. "Why don't we talk to her in the morning, lets let her sleep." she said. The all agreed and went up to back up to their rooms to go to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning Trica woke up early and decided that she would cook breakfast for Leo, Piper, Prue and Phoebe. "They are letting me stay here and they don't even know me. I should do something nice for them." she said to herself. She walked into the kitchen and debated over making omelets or pancakes. "Hmmmm..... I think that I'm gunna make omelets." Trica said aloud. She then proceeded to get out the bowl, frying pan, whisk, eggs, milk, butter, and cheese. She was almost finished when Piper, Leo, and Prue came into the kitchen. "Oh, good you guys are up, I hope that you don't mind, but I decided to make omelets for everyone. Sit down they're almost ready." Trica said. 

"Oh wait, we don't want to eat without Phoebe, let me go wake her up." replied Prue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Phoebe come on get up." Prue said trying to wake her little sister. 

"Prue, I don't want to. It's early and it's Sunday, I want to sleep!" Phoebe answered groggily. 

"Phoebe, come on Trica made everyone breakfast." said Prue. 

"Breakfast? What did she make?" asked Phoebe. 

"Omelets." replied Prue. 

"Ohhh..... I love omelets! There better be coffee or I'm going to be cranky all day." Phoebe said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Listen Leo I just wanted to say that I'm sorry how I acted yesterday. Rocco woke me up in the middle of the night and I was really tiered." Trica said. 

"Don't worry about it." Leo said to her. 

"Worry about what?" Prue asked walking into the kitchen with a very sleepy Phoebe. 

"Nothing, it's not important." Leo told her. 

Prue just shrugged her shoulders and asked "So when do we get to try this breakfast you've been cooking for us?" 

"Sit down I'll bring it out." Trica replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wow Trica that was really good!" said Phoebe. 

"Yeah, Piper might have some competition on her hands" joked Prue. 

Piper smiled she liked this girl that had come to stay with her and her sisters. "So" Piper said "we have a couple of questions that we want to ask you." 

"I thought that you might." replied Trica "So, who wants to ask the first question?" 

"I do." answered Prue. "What can you tell us about yourself?" she asked. 

"Well they told me not to say to much to anyone about me or my family. But I will say that my family is and always has been very close. I've only met one of my grandparents, my mom's dad, all the rest died either before I was born or when I was very little. My parents are the kind of people you can talk to about anything. My mom's a doctor and my is a lawyer." Trica said. 

"Wow, that's pretty cool, I would have loved to grow up in a house like that. Our dad left when we were all very little, and our mom died before I could even remember her." Phoebe started. 

"I'm sorry." Trica said sadly, not looking at any of the charmed ones. 

"Thank you, but we got over that a long time ago. Anyway we were raised by our grandmother who died just a couple of years ago. After that all we had was each other so we grew close to one another, because we definitely weren't close growing up!" Phoebe finished with a slight smile. 

"OK what about you, you talked about your family so now tell us about you." Piper said. 

"Ummmmm, let's see I'm sixteen. I'm in eleventh grade, and that's all there really is about me. Oh yeah, I love to ride horses, I've done it ever since I was a little kid." 

"Yeah, me too! I used to go all the time when I was little." Said Prue. Trica said nothing, but smiled at her politely. 

"Can you tell us anything else?" Phoebe asked. 

"I don't think that I'm allowed to. My family can either be a powerful force of good or evil, and I think that they want to protect me as much as possible. And that they are afraid that one of you will slip and say the wrong thing to the wrong person." Trica replied sadly when she came to the part about her family being evil. 

"Fair enough." said Piper "but what are we going to do with you all day? I mean I don't think that you want to spend everyday, all day in the manor. I know that I wouldn't." she continued. 

"You're right, while you guys have a really nice house I would definitely get bored after a while." Trica answered. Then tentatively she said "I was thinking last night before I fell asleep, maybe I could go to school or something. I mean I know school isn't my most favorite place in the world, but it would keep my mind off of things." 

"That's a good idea, except that how are we going to register you? WE don't even know your last name, and not to mention how we are going to explain why you're living with us." stated Prue. 

"I think that I have an idea!" said Trica excitedly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mr. Anderson will see you girls now." an old woman with gray hair said warmly. 

"Thank you." Prue and Trica said simultaneously. They walked into a small, but ncaely decorated office. Trica saw the man sitting behind the desk and instantly disliked him. He was in his late twenties with dark brown hair, and eyes so brown they were almost black, he also had a jagged scar across his forehead. 

"What can I do for you ladies today?" he asked. 

"Well, I would like to register my cousin here in Baker High." Prue said. "Her parents are moving to London and want Trica to finish school up here in the U.S." she continued smiling. 

"Of course. I'm going to need to see your transcript Trica, so we know what classses to put you in." Mr. Anderson said to her. 

"Sure, here it is." Trica replied handing Mr. Anderson a folder. 

"Now let's see. Patrica Halliwell, age sixteen, grade eleven. Now let me see if I can get into the scheduling program. You know" he said "I hate tjis thing, it's so slow." he finished guesturing towards the computer. "OK, here we go. Hmmmmm.... Trica you seem to be a very smart young lady." 

"Thank you." she said plastering a fake smile on her face. What is it about him that bothers me she wondered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"That was easy enough." Prue said "That was a really good idea that you had. But what'll happen if tey decide to look into the papers? Wont they see that they are fakes?" she asked. 

"No, acctually I went on Phoebe's laptop, scrambled the signal, and created a Patrica Halliwell, as well as a mother, Andrea Halliwell, and a father, Richard McConnell. I thought that they might want to look into the papers because my parents weren't there to sign me up, so I decided to take care of it before it became a problem." Trica said. 

"How in the world did you learn to do all that kind of stuff?" Prue asked incredulously. 

"My mom is really good with computers," Trica said laughing "she taught me just about everything I know." 

"Huh, well it's 11:30 and we're supposed to meet Piper and Phoebe at the club for lunch." Prue told Trica. 

"What club?" Trica asked. 

"The one that Piper owns." Prue answered. Seeing the confused look on Trica's face she said, "Come on I'll tell you about it on the way." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A Month Later

Body Disclaimer in part one. 

Author's Note: I don't really know where I'm heading with this, but we'll see, wont we. This part takes place about a month after the first part. Trica is almost done with school, she just has to take some finals. O.K., so on with the story.... 

"Hey guys." said Phoebe walking into the kitchen in her pajamas. 

"Hey Pheebs." answered Prue. "Do you know where Trica is?" she asked. 

"Yeah, she went to school already, she has to take one of her finals, but I don't know which one. Why?" Phoebe answered. 

"Well you guys know that Trica is supposed to be this really powerful witch right." They all nod their heads "O.K. then, she's been here a month, so why haven't we seen her use her powers?" asked Prue. 

"You know, I don't know. I never really thought about it. But not that you mention it I'm curious." said Piper. 

"I think I can answer this one" Leo said "you three know that you are all very powerful, but you guys still slip sometimes, and Phoebe can't even control her premonitions at all. Think about how much control she must have over her powers not to ever let them slip." 

"I guess, but why wouldn't she ever use her powers in front of us? She knows that we're witches too." Replied Prue. 

"Maybe she doesn't want us to know what her power is!" Phoebe told her. 

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?" Prue asked. 

"I don't know Prue, maybe it's because ever since you registered Trica for school you are always acting suspicious of her." Phoebe said getting aggravated. 

"I have a right to be suspicious of her Phoebe. She broke into some government agency's computer and _made_ people. Who knows what else she's doing." Prue said also becoming angry. 

"You know what Prue, you're right, you're absolutely right. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you when you get home from your shoot." Phoebe said walking out of the kitchen and over to the stairs. I wonder why Prue has such a problem with Trica? I think that she's a sweet kid she thought to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I wonder what time it is Trica thought looking at her watch. 10:30, still another hour before the bus comes. I wish I could go home! I miss my family, I still can't believe I never noticed anyone but Nell acting weird. I wonder how long they were becoming evil before I left? I should ask Rocco next time I see him. 

"Hey Trica" a blond hared girl said. 

"What! Oh hey Erin, you scared me." Trica answered. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. How do you think you did on the chem final?" asked Erin. 

"I think I did O.K., but you never know. I've never been any good in chemistry." Trica replied. 

"So, did you get any of your other grades? I got an 89 on U.S. History, a 90 on English, and a 96 on Spanish." said Erin. 

"That's really good." Trica began "I got an 84 on math, a 95 on English, and a 99 on U.S. History. But I don't know what I got on Spanish, I couldn't find my teacher." she finished. 

"WOW! You got a 99 on U.S. History, are you kidding?" Erin asked. 

"No, but that's what I asked Mrs. Stratton when she told me." Trica said laughing. 

"That's amazing! I don't think I've ever done that well on a final." Erin said. 

"Erin! Come on, we've got to go." called a woman from a green mini-van. 

"Well that's my mom, I gotta go. Do you need a ride?" Erin asked. 

"Nah, but thanks anyway. I want to hang out here for a little while." answered Trica. 

"Erin now!" Erin's mother yelled. 

"Oh boy she's in a good mood" Erin said sarcastically. "You sure you don't want a ride." she asked turning towards the van. 

"Yeah." Trica reassured her. 

"O.K. Bye, I'll see you later." said Erin. 

"Bye." called Trica 

Trica was sitting on a bench when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned to see who it was she was greeted with "Hey you! How are you doing?" 

"Rocco!" Trica practically screamed. "Oh my god, you don't know how good it is to see you." she said a bit more quietly. 

"I've missed you too. They" he said pointing up "said that I could stay with you." 

"That's so cool, and not that I'm knocking it, but why?" Trica asked. 

"I told your family I would be looking for you and that they might not see me for a while." he replied. 

"How is everyone?" asked Trica sadly. 

"They are hell-bent on finding you. I don't think they've killed an innocent yet, I think that they're ummmmmmm.......waiting for you." he said hesitantly. 

"Oh." Trica said barely holding back tears. 

"Come on. I'll take you home." Rocco said putting his arm around Trica. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I knew we would find her if we followed him." Nell told two teenage boys. The boys were identical twins with black hair and crystal blue eyes. :One of you go back and tell mom and dad we found her." she continued. 

"O.K." the boys said. 

"I'll go. Don't do anything till I get back though. I don't want to miss anything" he said smiling evilly. 

"Fine, Ben you and me are going to make sure we don't lose Trica." Nell said. 

"What makes you the boss Nell?" Ben asked angrily. 

"I'm older, so I'm in charge." Nell answered. 

"Give me a break, you're only a year older." he argued. 

""Give it up, now come on we are gunna lose her." Nell said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mom, dad, we found her." the other twin said. "Nell's hunch paid off." 

"Good job Vic, now go help your brother and sister." said his mother, a woman in her mid to late forties. 

"O.K. are you two coming?" he asked 

"Yes son, we will be there soon." replied Vic's father, a man in his early to mid fifties. Vic nodded and left. 

"We've almost got her, soon we'll be done. Can you feel it?" asked the man. 

"Yes." replied his wife. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Trica and Rocco orbed into the kitchen of the manor. "Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Prue" Trica called. "I hope Prue's not here, ever since I told her about creating a background for myself she's been suspicious of me." Trica said to Rocco. 

To what he replied, "Well what did you expect? I told you that one day all that hacking would get you into trouble." 

"Oh shut up." Trica said. "Is anyone home?" 

"Trica is that you?" yelled Phoebe from the stairs. 

"Yeah. Phoebe where is everyone?" Trica asked walking towards the sound of Phoebe's voice with Rocco right behind her. 

"Prue's at a shoot, and Piper and Leo are at the club, which is where I'm heading.". Then noticing Rocco for the first time "Who are you?" she asked 

"My name's Rocco, I'm Trica's whitelighter." he answered. 

"Aren't you a little young?" asked Phoebe. 

"Yeah, but when I died I was trying to save a girl who had been stabbed in the parking lot of my school. They said that I showed 'initiative' because I didn't leave her even when the man that stabbed her threatened to kill me." Rocco replied. 

"Oh." said Phoebe. "Well do you guys want to come along or stay here?" 

"I think we'll stay here." Trica answered for the both of them. 

"O.K." see you guys. Nice to meet you Rocco." Phoebe said. 

"You too." Rocco answered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Look they're alone now, that woman's leaving." Ben said. 

"We'll wait till Vic comes back, and then take care of them." said Nell. 

"Can we at least get closer to the house I can barely see." asked Ben. 

"fine, but let's be quick about it." replied Nell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey guys, I'm back. Mom and dad are coming later." Vic said. 

"O.K. then we're all here. Let's go." Nell said evilly. 

Let me know how you liked it so far, and if you think I should continue or not. 8-) 


	3. Action

Body Disclaimer in part one. 

Author's Note: Please review, let me know what you think. 8-) This chapter picks up right where chapter two left off. 

Trica and Rocco went to sit in the parlor after Phoebe left. They were both laying on the couch. "Rocco I have a question to ask you." said Trica. 

"What is it?" he replied. 

"Ummmmmmmm....... I wanted to know when my family started to become evil." she asked. 

"I think it was around the time Pam was born." Rocco answered her. 

"What!" Trica said shocked "That long! O.K. I have another question for you. I know about my dad, and I get that, but when we were up there" Trica continued looking up "they said we all had some sort of predisposition to evil." 

"Yeah, so." Rocco said not liking where the question was heading. 

"What about my mom? Daddy wouldn't have turned if she was good. So se had to be first, and if she was first she would have had some sort of predisposition too. So what was it?" Trica asked. 

She had barely finished asking her question when there was a loud bang. "You mean you don't know baby sister." Nell said walking into the parlor with Ben and Vic. "Mom made a deal with the source while she was pregnant with me. He called on her to make good on it after Pam was born." 

"Oh god! Nell, Ben, Vic." Trica said terrified "how did you guys find me?" 

"We followed your boyfriend Rocco here." Ben answered. 

"You didn't really think that we wouldn't find you Trica?" Vic asked. 

"O.K. baby sister, you have one last chance, be evil with us, or die. It's your choice." Nell said. 

"What? You would never kill me." Trica said although she wasn't to sure of herself. 

"Oh, wouldn't we." said a smiling Nell as both boys shimmered behind Trica and grabbed her by the arms, one on each side of her. As Ben an Vic grabbed Trica, Nell pulled out an arrow, 

"No!" Trica screamed when she say it. 

Rocco more concerned with Trica then himself never even saw the arrow. With one quick motion Nell slammed the arrow into Rocco's side. Oh god he thought, I don't know what to do. It'll do more damage if I try to pull it out, but if it's what I think it is leaving it in will kill me. 

Seeing the look of horror on Rocco's face Nell said "In case you didn't already know Rocco , that is a darklighter's arrow. It doesn't mater if you pull it out or not, you'll be dead in an hour anyway." 

"Oh god, Rocco , I'm so sorry! It's all my fault." Trica said crying. 

"Shut up!" yelled Nell but Trica was too concerned with Rocco to even notice her sister. 

"No! Never! You have to fight them! Remember you're a good person!" Rocco said. He had pulled the arrow out, but he could still feel the poison working it's way through his body. he felt like he was going to pass out, but was trying not to for Trica's sake. Unfortunately, it was no use and Rocco passed out just the same. 

"NO! Rocco! Please don't leave me!" Trica yelled with the tears streaming down her face. 

"I said shut up you little bitch!" Nell screamed backhanding Trica across the face so hard that it cut her lip and made he head sap to one side. 

"Go to hell." Trica spat at her sister. 

"When Ben chuckled slightly Nell gave him a deadly look. "What's so funny?" she asked. 

"Well you gotta admit she does have spunk." he replied. 

"I suppose she does." Nell said pulling out an atheme form the waist of her pants. 

Seeing the atheme Trica's eyes grew wide and she screamed "Leo! Help me!" 

"No one can help you now baby sister, you're ours now." Nell said giving her sister an wvil grin and advancing towards her with the atheme. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey guys" Phoebe called walking down the stairs and into the club. When she got down the stairs Phoebe saw Prue sitting on one of the stools at the bar. "Hey Prue, what are you doing here, I thought you were at a shoot." she said to her oldest sister. 

"I finished early and came here. Listen Pheebs I wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning. I suppose I have been too suspicious of Trica." Prue said. 

"I'm sorry too Prue. I just feel very protective of Trica. Though I don't know why." Phoebe told her. 

Seeing her sisters were no longer fighting Piper decided to chime in "Well Pheebs maybe it's because you're the youngest, you never had someone to look out for before. Now that Trica's here all your maternal instincts are coming out." She had also grown fond of Trica, but if she didn't know any better, she would say Phoebe was like a mother to the girl. 

"Uh, guys" Leo said "We have to go, now! Trica's on trouble. I'll orb Piper to the manor, Phoebe, Prue you two drive over there as quickly as possible." 

"O.K., Let's go." Phoebe said as Leo grabbed Piper and orbed to the manor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh god, oh god, oh god. What do I do? What do I do? Trica thought to herself, O.K. I have to get Ben and Vic to let me go. 

"Vic can you here me?" Trica said telepathically. 

"Nell wait, I wanna do something first." Vic said. 

Nell stopped about two feet away from Trica. "What do you wanna do?" 

"This" Vic replied. He still held Trica's right arm, but he moved in front of her and punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. "Don't use your powers on me bitch!" he said to Trica. 

He hit me, my big brother actually hit me. O.K. Trica get a girl, there's still Ben. "Ben can you here me?" she said to her brother. 

"Trica? Trica is that you?" he said. 

Thank you God Trica thought. "Yes, Ben you've gotta help me! Please Ben!" she thought to him. 

After a little while Ben said "O.K., but listen to me I have to pretend to hit you so they don't suspect anything. Do you remember what we used to do when where little." he asked. 

"Yeah, you make it sound like you hit me hard, but it's only a little tap." Trica said. 

"O.K. here I go." Ben said to Trica telepathically. "Wait Nell" Ben said to his older sister, "she tried to get me too, I wanna hit her too." he said. 

"Be my guest little brother." Nell answered him still laughing from when Vic hit Trica. 

"O.K." Ben replied. He moved in front of Trica cupped his hand and slapped her lightly across the face, though it sounded much harder. 

Trica threw her head to one side and said "Bastard." 

Nell just laughed harder at the seen in front of her. "O.K. let's get on with it. You can't save yourself now." she said. 

It was then that Leo and Piper orbed in. Vic saw this and called "Nell behind you." 

Piper threw her hands up to freeze Trica's brothers and sister, but they didn't freeze. And unfortunately Leo did. 

"Did you just try to freeze us little witch? Didn't you know that Trica already gave us immunity to that power." Nell told Piper. 

Oh, this is no good Piper thought. I hope Prue and Phoebe get here soon. It was the last conscious thought she had before Nell smacked her, sent her flying into the corner of the coffee table, and she hit the floor unconscious. "Piper! No!" cried Trica. 

"What did you say?" Nell said "Interesting" she continued 

"O.K. Trica on the count of three I want you to step on Vic's foot s hard as you can. Hopefully he'll let you go. I'll take care of him, I want you to get Nell, but be careful she is very dangerous Ben said to Trica telepathically. 

"O.K." she answered him. 

Nell was saying something, but neither Ben nor Trica was paying her any attention. 

"One, two," Ben thought "Three!" he said allowed. 

Trica slammed her foot down onto Vic's. As expected he let go of her. Trica ducked as Ben punched Vic and sent him flying. Trica swept her hand across her body and Nell went flying into a wall. Upon landing Nell threw and energy ball at her sister. Trica saw it and jumped out of the way, the energy ball just missing her. 

"Damn" Nell said as she shimmered away. Trica assuming she had left the manor turned to see how her brother was doing. 

The second Trica let her guard down Nell shimmered behind her. Ben saw Nell and screamed "Trica behind you!" but it was too late, Nell put her hand on the back of Trica's head, a bright light came from Nell's hand, and Trica fell to the ground unconscious. "Trica, No!" Ben screamed. 

All it took was that one moment of distracting for Vic to get away from his brother. He went over to Trica picked her up and shimmered away with Nell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Prue and Phoebe were just pulling up to the manor when the heard a young man's voice scream "Trica, No!" They looked at each other, jumped out of the car and ran to the door. They got there just in time to see Vic pick up Trica and shimmer away. 

"Oh god, no! They have her they're gunna killer her." Ben said in shock. He didn't even notice that he was bleeding from several spots, and was bruising where Vic had hit him. 

Prue was the first to see Piper. "Piper!" she screamed and ran to her sister with Phoebe right behind her. "Phoebe you have to unfreeze Leo. Push him, smack him, whatever just unfreeze him." Prue said. 

Phoebe didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. She just ran over to Le, pushed him, and dragged him over to Piper. 

Leo put his hands over Piper. At first nothing happened, but then both hands started to glow. "Uhhhh..... ouch." Piper said waking up. 

"Piper!" both Phoebe and Prue said as they threw their arms around her pulling Piper into a giant hug. 

"Guys, I'm fine, but Leo I think you should take a look at him." Piper said pointing to Rocco who was on the floor, his breathing shallow. 

Leo put his hands over the gaping wound left by the arrow in Rocco's side. As Rocco began to stir the first word out of his mouth was "Trica?" Then when he sat up he noticed Ben who had just been standing there looking shocked. "You," Rocco said with anger "I'm gunna kill you if I find something happened to her." 

"I, she, ummm.... Nell and Vic took her. She begged me telepathically to help her and I couldn't let Nell hurt her. I came up with a plan, but Nell used a power that I didn't even know she had, and they got her. Oh man Rocco, I am so sorry. I tried to save her, but I couldn't." Ben said. 

"Why should I believe you?" Rocco asked Ben. 

"I can prove it!" Ben replied. 

"How?" questioned Rocco. 

"Phoebe come here see if you can get a premonition if you touch me." Ben said slowly, as if he was going to say something else. 

"How do you know my name and my power?" Phoebe asked. 

"It's not important." Ben answered her sticking out his arm to her." 

Phoebe looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern and se had a feeling it was for his sister. So she touched his arm and was struck with a premonition of the fight between the siblings. "He's telling the truth." she stated. 

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I am ever going to trust you again Ben." Rocco said. Prue nodded her head in agreement, but Piper truly felt for the boy and gave him a look of sympathy. 

"That's fine Rocco, but we need to help Trica now, or they will kill her." Ben answered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nell was tying Trica to an alter when two young girls walked into the room. The older of the girls had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she looked to be about twelve or thirteen. The younger girl had light brown hair and eyes, and looked to be about eight or nine. "So you got her Nell?" The younger one asked 

"Yeah" she answered. 

"But she lost Ben" said the older girl 

"Shut the hell up Prue. Take Piper and just leave me the hell alone." Nell screamed. 

"You're such an ass Nell" said Prue. 

"Yeah Nell go to hell." said Piper 

"Just go away you little brats!" yelled Nell. 

"Whatever. Let's go Piper." Prue said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In another room Trica's parents where having an argument. "I can't believe they lost Ben." cried the woman. 

"It doesn't matter. We have Trica, she is much more powerful. She has all the same powers as Ben, and more." the man yelled back to her. 

"How can you say it doesn't matter, he is our son you know." the woman screamed. 

"Listen to me." the man started. Then he added "Phoebe." 

But before he could add anything else she said "What Cole?" 


	4. The End?

Body Disclaimer in chapter one. 

Author's Note: Please review, all feedback is appreciated. This picks up eight after chapter 3 left off. Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I just started work for the summer and haven't had a chance to write anything. And I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter will clear up all the confusion from chapter 3. O.K. then, I hope you like the story. 

The End? 

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Ben, and Rocco were all sitting in the parlor trying to decide the best way to help Trica. 

Ben, who was sitting on the couch, thought to himself I think they need to know, I wonder how much Rocco told them? "Hey Rocco," Ben started "I think that we should tell them the whole truth if we are going to help Trica." 

"I think you're right Ben." Rocco answered. 

"O.K. how much did you tell them?" Ben asked. 

"I didn't tell them anything, and we told Trica not to say anything either." Rocco replied. 

"All right. Should I tell them, or do you want to?" Ben questioned. 

"You tell them." Rocco answered. 

"O.K. you two, someone better tell us soon." Prue said. 

"Right, anyway, I'll start at the beginning." Ben started. "My mom had two sisters that died before any of us were born. She never told us about them, she pretended to be an only child. The first time she ever mentioned them was when she explained why we were all changing. Apparently she was about a month pregnant with Nell, she didn't even know yet, when she had a premonition of a demon named Shax. Her sisters chased Shax into the street and they were caught on camera trying to vanquish him, although they didn't know it. When they got home my mother told them she was going to bring my father back, he's half demon and was tricked into becoming evil after he had turned good for my mom." 

What?! Thought Prue 

No way! Piper thought. 

It couldn't be! Leo thought. 

Oh my god! Me and Cole, we're their parents. Phoebe said to herself. 

No one said anything, they wanted to let Ben continue talking. 

"When she went down there to get him my aunts found out about the exposure. The sent their whitelighter down to get her. The only thing was that while he was down there one of my aunts got shot, and when the other called to him he couldn't hear her. She died in the hospital. To bring her sister back my mom made a deal with the source. She would turn if he would turn back time, she put one condition on it, that my father would worn her sisters. The source, however, detained my father and both of my aunts died without my mother there to help them. When my parents found out my father took my mother away and the source did nothing till about ten months ago. Eight months after the deal my mom had Nell, a year and a half later she had me and Vic, nine months later she had Trica. Mom was only six months pregnant with Trica when she was born, they didn't know if she would live, but she always was a fighter. Anyway four and a half years after Trica my mom had another baby, she named her after her oldest sister, Prue." 

If they had any doubts from before they were squashed. Still no one said anything, they wanted to let Ben finish. 

"Two years later my mom had another baby and named her after her other sister, Piper. And then ten months ago mom had another baby, Pam. Right after she was born the source came and made mom make good on her promise." Ben finished. 

At first no one said anything, but then Phoebe asked "So Cole and I are your parents?" 

"Yes." Ben replied. 

"What year do you come from?" Phoebe inquired. 

"2020." Ben answered. 

"How old is Nell? Piper asked shocked that she and Prue were going to die and that Phoebe was evil and trying to kill her own daughter. 

"She'll be 19 this year." Ben said. 

"Why is it so important Trica be turned or killed?" Leo, who had kept quiet up till then, asked. 

"Her powers. They are very damaging to evil. The source feels that they can be very damaging against good too. And if Trica wont use her powers for evil, he wants someone who will." Rocco answered. They all looked at Ben who shook his head that, yes, Rocco was right. 

"What are her powers?" Prue asked. 

"You mean you don't know?" Ben said surprised. 

"No, she never told us, or showed us for that matter." Piper answered. 

"Oh jeeze, well she has all the same powers as Belthazor. But she also has all the powers as well you three, or at least what powers you would have after sixteen years, and she also has telepathy." Ben answered. 

"What exactly are he powers though, or at least the ones she got from us anyway?" Prue asked. 

"Well, she has premonitions, she can fly, she can do this weird thing where she puts her hands on both sides of a persons head and their brain kinda melts, energy bolts, telekinesis, astral projection, psychokinesis, pyrokinesis, she can freeze time, blow things up, she can slow time down, which makes things go in slow motion, and she can sort of turn back time, but only by a minute of two." Ben replied. 

"Wow, she has a lot of powers , and those are only the ones she got from us?" Phoebe said. 

"Yep." Ben answered. 

"Wow." Phoebe said again. 

"I have an idea." Piper said out of no where. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was about this time that Trica began to wake up. Where am I? It was so dark that she could barley see, but she very quickly realized that she was tied up. Oh crap, this is not good she thought. 

"Oh good, you're up big sister." Prue said. 

"Little sister?" when there was no answer Trica said "Prue?" 

"What do you want Trica? I have to go tell mom and daddy that you're awake." Prue asked 

Knowing that asking for help was no use Trica asked "Where am I?" 

"Oh I think you know big sister." Prue replied. 

"The alter room under the woods?" Trica said. 

"You got it Trica." Prue stated "Now guess where in the room you are." 

"The alter." Trica said fearfully. 

Prue just walked away laughing, confirming Trica's fears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mom, dad, Trica's awake." Prue said. 

"What? Oh, good job Prue." her father replied. 

"Go keep an eye on her." a man Prue didn't recognize told her. Prue was about to ask her mother if she should go or not, but before she did her mother shook her head. 

They're afraid of him Prue thought I can feel it. 

After Prue left the man continued speaking "As I was saying, I can't believe it took you over a month to find her, I found her within hours." 

Phoebe and Cole said nothing, they didn't know what to say. 

"I think I will go pay our little guest a visit." the man said. 

"Prue, go sit with you little sister." a male voice said. 

That's not daddy, but it does sound oddly familiar. God I wish I could see better! Trica thought. The owner of the voice came closer to her and she recognized him instantly. "Mr. Anderson? Oh, Mr. Anderson you have to help me!" Trica said forgetting her earlier misgivings of the man. 

Mr. Anderson just smiled cruelly saying "I don't think so Trica. You know perhaps you would understand better if I looked like this." As he said this he began to morph into a manlike being with a hood over his face, broad shoulders, and caveman-like clothes. 

Oh god Trica said to herself the source. 

The source laughed cruelly, saying "I'm just going to get your family, wouldn't want them to miss the fun would you?" 

he moment the source left the room Rocco and Ben shimmered in. "Guys! Am I ever glad to see you!" Trica said to them telepathically knowing the source would hear her if she spoke aloud. 

"It's good to see you too!" Rocco answered her. 

"We came to get you out of here." Ben said. 

"How? The source is here, he'll be able to track any shimmers." Trica told them both. 

"Piper came up with a plan." Ben started. "I bring Rocco to you and he orbs us out of here. The source can't track orbs." 

"Wow, that's a good plan. So when are you guys gunna get me out of here already?" Trica said still speaking telepathically. 

Rocco orbed them out of the alter room just in time. The course walked into the room mere seconds later, only to find it empty. 

"DAMN IT!" he cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Piper was pacing around the parlor nervously when Prue said "Piper, hunny, stop pacing you're making the rest of us nervous recks." 

"Sorry Prue, I can't help it. They've been gone a while and they should be back already." Piper told her sister. 

"I know Piper," Prue started "we're all worried, but I'm sure that they are alright." Prue continued thinking to herself, poor Phoebe, she must be the most worried and for her sake I hope that they're O.K. 

Phoebe who hadn't said a word since Rocco and Ben left was lost in her thoughts. I can't believe I would try to kill my daughter, this is all my fault she was thinking as Ben, Rocco, and Trica orbed in. "Oh thank go, you guys are O.K." Phoebe said going over to Trica and Ben and pulling them into a big hug. 

"Of course we're O.K. Phoebe, we're fighters." Trica said smiling weakly. "And it's not your fault, you did what you had to do, anyone would have." Trica said. 

"Would you what?" Phoebe asked. 

"To save the life of one of my brothers or sisters? In a heartbeat." Trica replied. 

Phoebe pulled Trica into another hug. "Thank you." she whispered into Trica's ear. 

"Anytime." Trica whispered back. 

"O.K. guys we still need to come up with a plan on how to stop Trica's family from killing her. My guess is that the source is very angry over losing Trica." Leo said to everyone. 

"You're right Leo." Phoebe said sitting down. She didn't see the medical school application that she had tossed there earlier. As soon as she sat down she was pulled into a premonition of Shax killing a doctor. 

"What did you see Pheebs?" Piper asked when Phoebe came out of her premonition. 

"I saw a big demon, he looked human, but he was gray with long hair, and very muscular, and he turned into the wind." Phoebe started. 

"That's Shax!" cried Trica. When everyone looked at her strangely she said "What? I've spent a lot of time with the Book of Shadows." 

Prue and Piper gave each other a look as if to say 'I wonder where she got that from?' However, Phoebe didn't catch the glance and said "All right, Shax was killing a short, bald, doctor." 

"Shax, that's the demon you said killed me and Prue, right?" Piper said looking at Ben. 

"Yes." Ben replied. 

"So what, we have to vanquish him before he gets the chance?" Prue asked. 

"It's probably gunna be harder than that Prue. But you guys have to go and save that doctor. Ben, Rocco, Leo, and I will look for the vanquishing potion." Trica said. 

"O.K. lets go." Prue said. 

As soon as Phoebe closed the door behind her Leo got a funny look on his face. "I have to go." he said. 

"All right, but be back as soon as you can." Trica answered. "O.K. guys it looks like it's just the three of us, so lets hurry up." she said starting to walk to the stars. Both Ben and Rocco followed her obviously not happy about being in such close proximity to each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe came running into the manor with the doctor from Phoebe's premonition. "I'm gunna go see if they found a vanquish yet." Phoebe said. 

"O.K. Pheebs, but hurry up!" Piper said. 

While Phoebe went upstairs to the attic she heard Prue trying to explain to the doctor what was going on. When she heard the doctor say "Did my ex wife put you up to this?" she thought to herself good luck Prue. 

Just as Phoebe reached the attic door she heard Trica yell "I got it!" 

Phoebe opened the door and asked "Yup found the vanquishing spell?" 

"Yep." Trica answered. 

"Good work you guys." Phoebe said. 

Trica was about to say thanks when everyone heard Prue scream "Phoebe!" 

"Oh god," Phoebe said "Shax!" as she ran down the stairs. 

"Phoebe wait!" cried Trica running after her with Rocco and Ben close behind. "You need the spell." 

Trica arrived downstairs only moments after Phoebe, and just in time to see Shax through Piper threw what was left of a wall. "Where's the spell?" Phoebe asked. 

"Here." Trica said pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. 

Both Phoebe and Trica recited the spell and with a bang Shax was gone. "Prue! Piper!" Phoebe cried "Leo!" 

"Rocco you gotta help them man!" Ben cried 

Rocco got to the girls as Leo orbed in. Rocco knelt beside Prue, and Leo knelt beside Piper. Both of the man's hands began to glow, and within minuets Prue and Piper were starting to come to. 

When they finally were totally healed there was a flash of white light and Trica, Ben, and Rocco were gone. 

"Uhhhhhhh........what just happened?" Piper asked. 

"I just vanquished Shax, and Leo just saved you guys." Phoebe answered. 

"Well thank you sweety." Piper said to Leo giving him a kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Son of a bitch!" cried the source. "They're all gone which means not only was Trica saved, but so were the charmed ones. I will get them one day!" he vowed disappearing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Are they back in their rightful time?" a whitelighter asked an elder. 

"Yes." was the reply. 

"And they wont remember anything?" the whitelighter questioned. 

"If you mean by 'they', the charmed ones, then no, and if you mean the children again the answer is no. We erased all their memories. For the children it will be as if they never left, and as for the charmed ones it shall be as if Trica and her family never existed." the elder answered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two weeks later........... 

Piper was in the kitchen making omelets for everyone, Prue and Leo sat at the table talking. "Do you guys think we should wake Phoebe and Cole up?" Piper asked. 

"I'll go, you know how Phoebe loves her omelets." Prue said laughing. But she really wanted to know where Phoebe and Cole were all day the day before, and why they came home and went straight to bed. When she got to Phoebe's door she knocked and said "Phoebe, Cole get up Piper is making everyone breakfast." 

"Coming Prue." called a way to happy Phoebe. "We'll meet you downstairs." 

"Come on Cole." Phoebe said dragging him out of the room. "I want to tell my sister." 

"I thought you were supposed to wait a little while before telling anyone." Cole replied. 

"Come on, do you really think I could keep this from them?" Phoebe asked. 

Taking one look at her pleading face Cole knew he couldn't deny her anything. "O.K." he said "let's go tell your sisters." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Phoebe and Cole walked into the kitchen arm in arm. "Hey guys. Cole and I have good news." Phoebe said smiling. 

"What is it?" Piper asked. 

"Well........" Phoebe started. "This!" she said sticking out her left hand, on her ring finger there was a beautiful diamond ring. 

"Oh my god, Phoebe!" Congratulations!" Piper said going to give her sister and soon to be brother-in-law hugs. 

"I can't believe it," Prue said "both my little sister are going to be married before me." she said smiling and giving Phoebe a hug. Then surprising everyone he walked over to Cole and said "Congradulations." and gave him a hug. 

"Yeah, congratulations you two." Leo said. 

"There's one more thing." Cole said with a huge smile on his face. 

"What?" Piper asked. 

"Cole and I..." Phoebe started "We're going top have a baby!" 

"A baby? Wow, that's amazing." Piper started. "Somehow I always knew you'd be the first to have kids." she finished. 

"And just think a new generation of Halliwell witches running around." Prue said. "Oh, that's only if it's a girl. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" she asked. 

"Yes, it's a girl." Phoebe answered with a huge smile. "We are thinking of naming her after Grams." 

"Won that be weird though, yelling at her for something and calling her Penny." Prue asked. 

"I've been thinking." said Cole. "Your grandmother's name was Penelope, right?" 

To which all three girls nodded their heads. 

"If it's going to be weird calling the baby Penny, why don't we call her Nell?" 


End file.
